


如果佐鳴掉入太太的本裡（1）

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, 佐鳴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 18





	如果佐鳴掉入太太的本裡（1）

01.

“这个意思是如果收到情报之后我们点对点的……”

七代目批下去的卷轴第三百七十八次的被参谋给退回来，并且跟他们七代目解释为什么这个不可以批准，七代目听得昏昏欲睡，视线散漫的在空中飘着，瞬间忽然感应到什么一般，眼神放光，在鹿丸还来不及用影子定住七代目的瞬间，七代目就冲出办公室大门。

“佐助——！”

佐助看着这个毛毛躁躁跑来他身边的大亲友，这是鸣人上任七代目之后他第二次回村了，所以这身绣着七代目火影的羽织并不是太陌生，拿起手上的卷轴敲了一下大亲友的额头。

“这次这么快就回来了？”  
“嗯，在一个地方找到了当时辉夜姬连结世界的方法。”  
“对！当时那个老太婆有好几个世界的说？”  
“所以那时候她可以去另一世界回复力量……”

佐助这次对于辉夜姬的资料可以说是掌握的不错，也已经习惯跟笨蛋解释，然而两个人在一起的时候就已经触动了一个忍术，所以两人都没有发现一个卷轴悄悄地在他们头上打开，瞬间把他们两个都吸进去。

“呜啊！佐助！”  
“鸣人！”

佐助还没睁开眼睛就知道他现在不在刚才的火影资料库里，他一睁开眼睛，首先是看到鸣人让他放心下来，不过鸣人的姿势怎么有点奇怪，在他身下，他们是跌下来他跌到鸣人身上？再往下一看发现鸣人没穿衣服，两点在空气中挺立，胸肌连结侧腰的线条很优美，再往下看，佐助见到了腹肌下面也裸露在外的阴茎，嗯没他大，然后……然后……

鸣人也是愣住他好像掉到一张床上，睁开眼睛循着声音找佐助，很好佐助摔在他的身上……的样子……只是等等佐助你的衣服呢？你什么时候也学会逆春宫术了？有点帅，这身材有点好，鸣人脑中闪过记在小本本里，下次再和木叶丸切磋切磋。  
等等，现在佐助为什么在他两腿之中，他为什么大腿开开的对着他好朋友，鸣人才想着这姿势有点哈兹卡西啊，他就感到他的菊花些许的不适。  
呃，不是些许，是很不适，有点痛，又隐隐约约、极其细微的有些爽感。

“……”  
“……”

两人互看，然后视线一起落到了两人连结在一起的地方，是的，连结在一起。  
鸣人的蓝眼睛瞬间变成了加粗白眼。

“混蛋——你快点拔出来啊！”

宇智波佐助很慌张，他三十岁了，他人生还没有如此失态过，当然，怎么会有一睁开眼睛就忽然发现你的哔——正在你最好的朋友的哔——里。  
佐助当然是往后一拔，但他怀疑他都还没有移动到一公分，漩涡鸣人那家伙就把他紧紧的缠住，自己的器物传来了极度舒适，瞬间脑里晃过一秒愉悦的奶白色，我们日天日地日朋友……最后一句应验了的宇智波佐助进退不得。

“唔！佐助你快出去！”  
“是你夹太紧……”

鸣人在佐助拔出去的时候，一丝爽感也没了，但他发誓就是生理反应，他也不知道怎么了就缩了缩后面，佐助刚才茫然的表情没了，变成紧紧皱眉极力隐忍。  
鸣人觉得这样卡着太难受，也想放松的时候，他体内的东西又顶进来了。

——？？？？？

“你在做什么啊混蛋？”  
“不是，我……”

佐助也愣住，他刚才退了一公分好了，他现在挺进了三公分有余，他的囊袋都打上了鸣人浑圆的屁股，发出色情的肉体拍打声，两个人均面上一红。  
鸣人瞪大眼睛看着他最好的朋友挺着一张人神共愤的帅脸在操他，而且他居然还从佐助的眼神里看出一丝无辜——为什么老子让你操你还很委屈啊！  
让鸣人感到更莫名其妙的是他对自己的好朋友敞开大腿就算了，他竟然伸出了腿在佐助身后交叉，固定在佐助的后腰上，还迎合著佐助的节奏晃了晃腰。

“吊车尾你……”  
“不！我没有……”

佐助对天发誓他现在的腰绝对不是他自己想动的，但这个吊车尾体内怎么如此温暖又柔软，佐助内心有些懊悔怎么三十岁了才体会到个中滋味，见鸣人也是一脸委屈，佐助也才浮现了对于操自己最好的朋友的愧疚感，还觉得很舒服。

“鸣人，你……不觉得好像……被操控了？”  
“唔……什么？”

佐助一边在操鸣人之中努力回神，他实在是很想要不顾一切的做了下去，但是忍者本能还是让他冷静看待事物的变化。  
鸣人从刚才佐助一直顶到一个点他就已经无法收拾自己了，在崩溃边缘，他的好朋友还一直顶着他，简直就是要逼得他往悬涯跳下去。他看了一眼一边隐忍一边努力在观察周遭环境的佐助，不愧是佐助这个情况下还能思考，他已经顾不了这么多了，他是第一次跟人做爱，是的漩涡鸣人到了三十岁仅仅有过几次擦边球的性经验，不然就是左手姑娘陪伴他。  
他竟然在跟他最好的朋友做爱，宇智波佐助可是木叶村的男神，鸣人以前会争说七代目也很帅啊，但是这个仰望角，这个情境之下，身上还布有一些汗水的佐助真的太帅了，鸣人脑里闪过这是多少千千万万少女所幻想的画面，居然就让他这个同样也大龄单身的好朋友一览无遗了。

鸣人往佐助看去，因为他发现刚才一直激烈猛攻的佐助缓下来了，佐助现在头低低的，双唇咬紧到嘴唇都泛白，鸣人正感到困惑的时候就见佐助抬起头微微皱眉，鬓发因为汗水而贴在脸边，黑色深邃的眼睛望着他，性感的薄唇轻启，话语倾泻而出。

“大不大？爽不爽？”

两句虎狼之词。

佐鸣两人都是一愣。  
宇智波佐助觉得现在给他一个比终结之谷还深十倍的地方，他自我了断。  
而更耻的是他盯着鸣人面露惊恐的表情，言语从半阖的嘴巴冲出口。

“佐助，你的东西好大！操得我好爽！”

-tbc

（lofter)


End file.
